An Everlarked 1st Christmas
by AULOVE
Summary: Cannon After Epilogue: Submission for 12 DAYS OF EVERLARK. Katniss and Peeta's first Holiday celebration after the war as they start their own traditions: "Why are we doing this again?" It was Christmas Eve and he wanted to put up a tree. "Katniss, I told you, because it's Christmas." Crankily, she followed behind Peeta with her bow and arrow slung on her back and ax in her hand.


AN: Submission for 12 DAYS OF EVERLARK (created by que-sera-sera88 & fyeah-everlark )

Prompt: Katniss and Peeta's first Holiday celebration after the war

Thank you ct522 for your tireless editing & support!

Please Review ... & I do not own the Hunger Games

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" It was Christmas Eve and he wanted to put up a tree.

"Katniss, I told you, because it's Christmas."

Crankily, she followed behind Peeta with her bow and arrow slung on her back and ax in her hand. She narrowed her silver eyes at Peeta's broad back and Katniss grumbled under her breath, "Of all the memories you remember, this is one you want me to participate in? Running around in the cold looking for a tree?"

Peeta had woken her up early this morning. They were in the woods, not for pleasure but to find a tree. He had recalled a memory and could not sleep. Peeta was so excited, he woke her up at 3:30 in the morning and dragged her from their warm comfortable bed to stomp around the cold, freezing snow to find a mythical, perfect tree. Katniss was an early riser but considering they had gone to bed sometime around midnight, she was sleep deprived, cold and visibly upset.

Katniss clenched her jaw as they moved further away from the warm bed she had been lying in half an hour ago. She spotted a tree that she hoped he would like.

"What about this one?"

Peeta carefully examined the tree. Katniss watched him walk around the tree. He sniffed it, touched the needles. She had seen this all morning. Katniss wanted to grab the ax and chop it down. Her patience was running thin.

"No, this one is lopsided."

Katniss did not want to complain. She was not someone who did that. She disliked whiney people, but she was dangerously close to becoming that way if Peeta did not choose a tree soon.

"It has to be perfect, Katniss."

She sighed under her breath. It was the coldest day of the year. She shivered slightly, she was glad Peeta insisted she wear her heaviest coat. "Okay what about that one over there."

"Let's go see."

She watched him happily march forward.

"Katniss," Peeta looked back. "Come on, this is great."

His glee dampened some of her ire. His smile and the brightness in his eyes reminded her of her Peeta the one before the highjacking Causing her heart melted a little.

She trudged through the snow toward him. He held out his hand for her and she gripped it.

"What was Christmas like for you?" Peeta asked when Katniss reached him. Katniss took the ax and propped against a tree trunk. He held her hands gently rubbing them. His action caused a blush to spread across her cheeks. Things like this brought them closer. Made Katniss want to open up more to Peeta.

Katniss never put up a tree. She actually had not celebrated Christmas like this since she was eleven years old. There were Christmases' that became an afterthought. Surviving became the rule in the Everdeen home. "It wasn't easy."

"My dad and I would go into the meadow to look for a tree."

Katniss looked at Peeta. His eyes seemed to be lost in the memory. A soft smile played on his lips. This was a good memory. Katniss stored it in the back of her mind. She could just imagine the gentle baker and Peeta's small little legs running through the meadow filled snow after his dad. "The meadow?"

"Yeah," Peeta paused he closed his eyes "Close by the fence, there were always a few saplings that we could dig out. We would put it in a pot for the holidays then replant it when the season was over."

Katniss could see how much the memory meant to him. "Oh."

"Did you have any traditions?"

Katniss swallowed thickly as she recalled past Christmases. "Prim and I, we'd make cards for each other and hang them up on the walls. It was all we could afford." Her voice wavered as she recalled the happier ones. "On the good Christmases, Greasy Sea would get her hands on fruits. If I had spare dried meat, I would trade it for the fruit."

"Really?"

"Yeah this one year, Greasy Sea had oranges. We made preserves on Christmas day." Katniss's eyes were bright with unshed tears as she recalled how happy Prim looked. How happy her smile was. How small her hands looked as they held the oranges.

As she stood feeling like a small dejected creature, she felt Peeta's wonderful, warm arms around her. Katniss sighed, not just from the heat of his body, but the tenderness he made her feel from the inside out. Katniss rested her head against his chest. The steady sound of his heart reminded her of just how much they had to be thankful for. They had each other and that was a lot more than many others had.

A thought popped into Katniss mind. "Peeta?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think we should chop a tree."

"Why not?"

"Well it isn't what you and your dad did. I think we should find a sapling and dig it out. We'll put it in our house and replant it later on."

Peeta's face shined brighter than the sun at her suggestion. "Why didn't I think of that?"

Katniss chuckled.

"I think I'll keep you around." Peeta joked.

Laughing she swatted him playfully on the shoulder.

"Come on, let's go get the baby tree," Katniss said, feeling much better, as she dragged Peeta behind her. He always had a way of making her happy. Katniss blushed as together found the perfect sapling tree. They brought it home, put it in a large pot and it set by the fireplace. They made paper decorations and hung it on the tree.

Katniss even got a nap in. She awoke to the smell of oranges in the air, and another delicious smell. Peeta was clearly cooking or baking. Her stomach grumbled. She was coming down the stairs when she saw Peeta had brought out his drawing set and folded pieces of paper on the coffee tables.

"What are you doing?" Katniss pushed back her hair from her face. She had just released her hair from her braid and was running her fingers through her locks. They were not as long as they used to be. She sat by him and snuggled into his side.

Peeta looked up and smiled warmly into her face. His smile always made her heart flutter.

"Well since we are following traditions, I thought we would make cards for each other. One for every Christmas we have missed, with each other, like the way you and your sister did."

Katniss blinked and smiled awkwardly at the rush of emotions. Once more Peeta made her love him even more. Without warning she grabbed his face and placed dozens of little kisses on his face.

Peeta laughed at Katniss show of affection. "What was that for?"

"Merry Christmas Peeta." Katniss said as the Christmas Spirit entered her heart and remained for this their entire first Christmas and every Christmas thereafter.


End file.
